


神所不能理解的人的梦

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 不信命运的清醒者，岩洞中的丰饶之神，视生命如光荣一梦。受你庇佑的将如谷子铺满大地，时光的水罐将世人黧黑，却将你洗净。





	1. Chapter 1

Loki很小的时候，就发现自己看上去和父母兄长一点儿都不像。最开始的端倪，是Loki某天突然意识到他们的头发亮都如熔金，自己的头发却是黑色。这没什么，毕竟阿斯加德的金色未免有点太多。他不由得胡思乱想起来，觉得自己或许是特殊的。尚武的阿斯加德，孩子的无病呻吟并没有那么泛滥成灾，自然也就没有一个孩子像他一样，翘掉睡眠时间假装在抓紧自己即将耗尽的生命，在众神入睡的夜晚自我折磨又自我陶醉，幻想着自己是全世界最不幸的人，最后脸色苍白如整夜失眠。

但事实上，他的失眠也有Thor的一份责任。

怎么能漏掉他小小的竞争者与同谋？在他和Thor还睡在同一间寝宫的时间里，总会有那么几天（一般会选择星期五，总觉得母亲的名字会给他们带来一点儿运气），当夜晚降临，他就睁着眼睛等呀等，等到墙角座钟的两个指针终于相聚，在这可怕又让两人都兴奋到心尖都在颤动的会合里，他和自己同样无眠的兄长会默契地爬下床，穿好衣服，布下两人仍在呼呼大睡的幻术，共享整夜属于罪恶与快乐的时刻。

那时候的罪恶和快乐还没有与官能相连，仅仅是违反规定，闯进不被允许进入的区域探险，就能让两位年轻的王子兴奋到整夜不睡。

Loki还记得有天他们罕见地没溜出去。当时Thor正在因自己丧失了一半可能性，准确来说是丧失了成为女武神可能性而低落。

于是Loki坐到他旁边，明知故问自己的哥哥这是怎么了，无辜而善解人意，就像之前拆穿女武神不收男人所以Thor这辈子可能都当不上女武神的不是他一样。

Thor不气也不恼，只是有点失落，就像真的忘了眼前这位现在殷切探问的人才是戳破他梦想的罪魁祸首。这不公平，他说道：我的性别又不是自己可以选择的。

我可以选择。Loki不怀好意地凑得更近了，就像是想在Thor眼睛里发现更多没有被表现出来的伤心：只要我继续学习魔法，以后我就能变成自己想要的任何样子，还能去参加女武神选拔。看吧，这可不是什么没用的小把戏。

这不太好吧，Thor犹豫地看看他，不知道想到了什么，竟然有点吞吞吐吐：先不说你混进去惹她们不高兴怎么办，就算你以后变成女孩子的模样……所有人也都不会忘记你以前明明还不是呢。

Loki被这话一噎，连忙撇清干系：我才不会这么做！我明明是来安慰你别难过的。

Thor嘟囔着你明明是想来笑话我。

你知道吗？Loki抛出了自己的诚意：第二次性别分化是可以选择的。我们还有几百年的时间呢。

Thor眨眨眼，表示完全不知道二次分化这事。

于是Loki跳下来，在书柜上找出自己没看完的书，指给他看其中一行：Alpha是守卫者，Beta是建设者，Omega是繁育者。分化为Alpha的人可以拥有更强的力量，分化为Beta的人不受信息素影响，更为冷静……

Thor看到这里，心中刚熄灭的女武神之梦被这行短短的记载一吹，又不可救药地燃起来了。他甚至忘了不管是男Alpha男Beta还是男Omega归根到底都是男的。

那分化的标准是什么？

你要有想要的东西。Loki说，比如，如果想要变得更强就会变成Alpha。还有一种方法，是爱上已经分化过的某个人。爱上一个Alpha，你就会变成Omega。

Thor为此皱眉：那如果爱上别人的同时也想变强又该怎么办呢？

Loki从小就有种特质，那种特质让他想要掌握自己的命运，也是这种特质让他几乎是刚成年就成了Alpha。Thor想必不会忘记，他小小的弟弟那天晚上看着他，认真地说道：如果你有想要保护的东西就会变弱。世界就是这样的。

Thor被他语气中的某种东西所惊。他想要反驳又不知道从何说起，最后两个人争得几乎动了火，记仇的Loki三天后用计把Thor绊进了湖里。而Thor也不甘示弱，游过来拽住弟弟的脚踝，让他也身子一歪栽了进去。

如果不是两个人都浑身湿漉漉的，他们可能会觉得这人迹罕至的湖边是个好地方——不管是对于玩闹还是打架而言。一片漆黑的矮灌木丛间，它像是镶在圆镜框里的天，两人狼狈地站起身来，水在双膝前形成不稳定的小环，破坏了那种平静。

他们趟回岸边，湿淋淋地走上来，不管是嘴上还是手上都还不肯放过对方，踢掉鞋子捋掉头发上的水，还没走几步就被彼此不约而同使坏的腿绊倒，不可避免地再次摔成一团，付出惨重代价后一致决定暂时休战。

Loki很快发现了有趣的事，戳戳旁边的兄长，微笑着撺掇：这里离世界树很近。

Thor眼前一亮：我们还没去看过它！

Loki忍不住被逗笑了，提醒他得先洗洗脸。

Loki至今还会想到那天晚上Thor的那双蓝眼睛。面对着那与自己迥然相异的金发和蓝眼，Loki那一瞬间不再是嫉妒或者自我陶醉，他只感觉自己像是正在一湾凌晨两点的湖中央沉浮，睁开眼就看清了夜空的本质是在等待一轮太阳。

 

那是他们第一次看到世界树，这九界的起始之地，命运女神突然出现在他们面前就像已经知道两人要在今天到来。

或许这其中的确存在某种必然性，某种必然要被人所经历的悲惨，或许这一切的打闹、争吵，甚至他们的诞生，就是为了让他们在此时此刻来到这里，就是要他们在此地清醒地意识到自己的命运，就是要他们命运的轨迹有人可去履行。以掌握自己命运为目标的年轻王子猝不及防窥见了命运的力量，心中难免有森然的寒意。

Thor Odinson，第一位命运女神说道：年轻的Thor Odinson，你将会掀起席卷一切的风暴，在你身后，仇恨、愚昧、嫉妒、骄傲、反叛，一切痛苦将如永不停息的骤雨。

——我不畏惧。

无畏的雷霆之神，又一位命运女神上前：一个又一个千年，鸹鸟在天顶下飞离，三重犬吠的山洞里，你抬起的手顶得上众神的全部力量，能束缚它的只有永恒的命运[1]。

——我不信命运。

不信命运的清醒者，最后一位命运女神说：岩洞中的丰饶之神，视生命如光荣一梦。受你庇佑的将如谷子铺满大地，时光的水罐将世人黧黑，却将你洗净。

或许如此。年轻的阿斯加德王子只是耸耸肩，现在我们能不能去看看世界树底部？

等等，Loki抗议道，还有我，我还没有听自己的预言呢。

命运三女神只是一起开口道：还请等一等，谎言之神，时候未到。

现在，在几百年后的中庭，在这巨石搭成的神殿，古老的神像堆在角落面目模糊，早已分化为Alpha却仍不知道如何掌握自己命运的Loki又一次想起世界树底听到的预言，想到命运三女神。据说她们一人编织过去，一人编织现在，一人编织未来。难道他们的命运真的是被线纺出来的不成？更何况，怎样的命运才会这样！……

Loki仍保持着隐身状态，却忍不住屏住呼吸放轻脚步，被混杂在一起的、过多的信息素气味熏得皱眉。他走近，在那些中庭人中间看到了Thor。就算是现在，在这里所有的中庭Alpha、Beta和Omega都触碰过他之后，他的兄长，雷霆之神的身上依旧没有任何气味。

[1]改自雨果《历代传说》


	2. Chapter 2

在Thor身上留下什么记号，这就连Loki自己也没能做到过。或许他该偷偷为此庆幸，否则阿斯加德王子们的秘事早就会被九界传遍。

Thor一直没有分化，可能是因为没有什么想要得到的东西，Loki想，也可能是他根本就没有爱过什么人。

神的时间很长，但在几千年的日复一日里，总会有那么一个时刻，你做出一个选择，从此生命分为永不交汇的两条路，余下生命里所有的快乐和痛苦都再不相同更不相通。Loki觉得Thor永远没有也永远不会有这样的时刻。他的兄长，伟大的雷神面前从来只有一条路，纯粹只通往他想去的地方。就比如性别分化，Loki选择了Alpha，从此属于Beta和Omega的生命再和他无关。但Thor，Loki想到这点的时候无不嫉妒，Thor大可以做所有Alpha的Omega，所有Omega的Alpha。何等高尚，满足所有人需求，像所有人祈望的那样降临的神！Loki知道自己不能为此指责Thor什么，因为他自己也是这种慷慨的受益者……

最开始，是他听到了某些流言。关于雷神的。Loki很长一段时间以来都是从别人口中得知自己的哥哥。当他们身量抽长，就不再整日黏在一起了。两个生命的自由总是不同，一个在随时会用酒把自己淹死的欢宴上，会被所有见过他的人爱着，一个更乐于游走在人群的边缘。并不是说Loki不能融入进去，而是Loki不想这样。如果他自己愿意，大可以讨所有人的欢心，去说些惹人喜欢的俏皮话……或许也会有人爱他的。但这种虚荣的后果就是在获得友谊与敬爱的瞬间，他的快乐也随之消失了：居然通过这样就能被人爱！居然因做了这些而被人爱！于是他确认：被爱的快乐不能成为他的快乐。

直到有一次他偷偷尾随着Thor来到遥远的星球，旅途结束后这无声的抗议才终于告一段落，他们再次腻在一起如童心未泯。那时，他看着雷神从冰原中启程，深红的披风被寒风共雪粒卷起，黑夜如骸骨堆般寂静无声。Loki忍不住为这幕而屏住呼吸，像个幽灵般远远缀在后面。这和Thor在他面前总是犯傻又会被骗的样子根本不一样。像是一种直接的宣告，这世上就是需要这样一种高傲与真诚的声音，必须要有个人的光芒和声势超过常人，使所有人在远方就能看清和听清是谁正存在着。

远处的维京人由几近撕裂天空的雷霆得知自己的祈祷被神听到了。雷神在人们的呼唤下到来，挥动神锤打败人间肆虐的巨魔，人们为他举行宴会，宰杀麋鹿，搬上一桶又一桶酒，欢呼如涨潮般以他为极点逐节攀升。您的现身就是对我等的祝福！人们欢呼着，甚至有人大着胆子凑近，问自己能否获得一个吻。既然这样要求了，雷神就俯身给她一个吻。

Loki能理解她为什么露出那种梦游般的笑容。就像一位神落进奴隶的怀里。这给她一种胜利的幻觉，没有人能逃过这种幻觉。

离开之前，Loki鬼使神差地变作女人的模样混进去，从旁观者变成参与者。酒，火把，牺牲，祭祀，旧皮鼓，雷神与他们一起踩着火焰跳舞。凡人的生命短暂如流星，过于凑近恒星只会在有限的时间里徒增痛苦。Loki这样想着，凑近这被包围在中间的恒星，在震耳欲聋的鼓乐声里问Thor能不能吻他。

如果他真的这么做了，我就在亲上去之前突然变回来吓他一跳——这样想着，Loki几乎快要按耐不住翘起的嘴角。

Thor低下头，那已有朦胧醉意的蓝眼睛盯着他，只这么一眼，Loki的心跳就不自觉和耳边的乐声有了相近的鼓点。他喉管突然干涩起来，听见了命运的可怕停顿。

Thor看着他，在他越来越窘迫的神情里突然笑出声来：当然可以，弟弟。

他知道了！他肯定猜到了！是从什么时候开始？是他突然躲避起自己的哥哥，故意朝他发脾气，乐此不疲地惹他愤怒惹他伤心？还是那个夜晚，当星辰隐没，月光苍白，海浪几乎快要触碰到断崖的至高点，他湿漉漉地潜进Thor的寝殿，身上带着海水和盐粒的咸味，偷偷地在哥哥嘴唇上留下一个无人知晓的吻？……

Loki狼狈万分，第一时间就想逃。但他被那种诱惑钉在了原地。

是一个谁都可以得到的吻，把他钉在了那里。他如愿得到了一个亲吻。那里的酒可真糟糕，辛辣而发苦，就像直接把海舀起来撒上什么奇怪植物磨成的粉。

一个人总会撞上他的命运，不管他逃得多远，最后都只能发现原来自己从未离开。此时Loki还不知道，未来的克里特岛会有一个中庭人下相似的论断，说生命不过是一种回忆。年轻的神确有太多的回忆，他现在觉得这酒的滋味就像多年前不小心吞进嘴里的海水，也的确回忆起了那个晚上，半开的窗子漏进一缕月光，把兄长散在枕头上的金色长发照亮。

当Thor回到阿斯加德，Loki问他怎么认出自己的。

因为你以前就变过这个模样嘛。我还没醉到那种程度呢。

Loki面对这样的解释心情稍微好了一点，但很快又问：我的哥哥，会不会有人想要得到和你共度一夜的权力呢？

Thor似乎觉得这没什么大不了的，用那种今天的烤羊真好吃的语气说：有的。

他为这个回答嫉妒得快要发疯。

他听到自己说：那如果是我说呢？如果是我在向你要求爱？

于是一个又一个晚上，指针汇聚的时刻，那种令人快乐得整颗心快都要震颤到碎裂的恐惧又回来了。

但Loki始终无法标记他。这概念性的残忍神明，就好像所有被发明出来的词语都不能限制他一样，Loki不能在他身上留下任何东西，他也不会去管Loki除了和他亲吻之外也会故意和别人厮混。Thor根本不在意。何等的傲慢！他相信Loki和他的灵魂永远不会背离。Loki为此恼怒又得意：除了他，难道还有谁，得到过这样的爱？还有谁，见识过小小的雷神执拗地说“我不信命运”？但归根到底，又有谁能证明在他们之间，这爱的确存在呢？他真的能得到这种没有尽头、不要抵押与保证，永不断绝的神之爱？ 

现在，他看着自己的兄长，狼狈地倒在地上，残破的披风从背后看仅能盖住肌肉紧实的大腿。

他的小法术已经起作用了，Thor的小腹已经隆起。他的哥哥会为此害怕吗？会不会慌乱之下觉得自己怀上了中庭人的种？不过一个没有性别分化的人根本不能怀孕，这倒是个疏漏。

那些中庭人将落难的雷神围住，带着同等的好奇与恶意触碰神鼓起的肚腹，高声神已不再，诸神的黄昏会再次降临。

中庭人的领袖要众人安静。

在一片寂静里，那异教领袖开口道：不要说众神已不再，而是应该说，众神尚未生成。他们现在不在，但是将会出现，不是在天上，而是在地上。再也不用沮丧恐惧祭献和祷告，现在，无限渺小可以与无限伟大相匹敌。人将创造自己的命运，像神一样的人将会统治大地，而且会和太阳一样永恒。

Loki听着几乎要笑出来了。他看着Thor，这伟大的、单一而多重的、凄惨而光辉夺目的、命运注定而神圣的神明，事情怎么会变成这样呢？但是被凡人背弃侮辱，这难道不是他自作自受？

是奥丁的放逐，让雷神落得了如此下场？还是这胆大妄为的凡人竟敢囚禁雷神？或者说一切都只是Loki厌倦了猜测和惊惶，想要被Thor厌弃，甚至想要被他杀掉呢？失控是从什么时候开始的？是像别人嚼的舌根那样，是Loki根本不懂爱更不懂怎么去爱？还是说仅仅去爱是不能解决问题的？或许爱才是问题本身呢？


	3. Chapter 3

折辱仍在继续。人们围在他身边如觊觎垃圾堆顶端的那朵金盏花。Thor不曾求饶，雷神从不懂得何为彻底的、毫无翻盘机会的失败，也就自然不用去学如何用顺从规避惩罚。一夜又一夜，火的影子摇晃着遮住岩画，巨石搭成的神殿像一个无尽头的深洞，神官割下他的一束金发为柴堆添火。

他们像是一群从生下来就在挨饿的狗，酷爱他们巨大的过错，就算是休息时间也在以生命、财产和心灵作为赌注，用掷骰子决定输赢，排着彼此在下一轮的次序。

而雷神始终无言，那些人与他对视，瞬间的僵硬后便以更残忍的对待回敬。

Loki，这旁观者因此皱眉。他和Thor落在虚空中一点的目光对上，几乎快要被其中平静的赞赏刺伤。Loki所有的成就感和快意瞬间消失了。他是在赞赏这群小人儿的勇气吗？就像看着一只无害的小猫在朝自己挥爪子？也可能他早就知道始作俑者是自己的弟弟，因此只把这当作是胜利前的消遣？或许他早就明白，人在无法真正得到神之爱的时候就只能去选择伤害？于是承受痛苦就成了一种怜悯的恩赐，一种他统治的方式？看着这些中庭人为他疯狂，那么多人追在他身后，踩在火焰里跳舞？

不，他要比这更可怕，更无情，更冷酷——这暴君！看着那双熟悉的蓝眼睛，曾经那么多次因爱欲而充满泪水，因胜利而熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，Loki突然意识到他根本不统治，更不要求奴隶般的崇拜——根本不是神统治的人，神是解放者，是对神的爱奴役了人，是爱着一个神的诱惑奴役了人。

于是太阳升起的时候，邪神落荒而逃。

等到仙宫再遇，他们就像无事发生，一切依旧。

月升月落，一个个星期五潮汐般到来，最后是Loki主动提起了这段被默契避过的记忆。

他无法接受自己一时的失败，必须得分出个最终的胜负才行。无论怎么做，要付出什么代价，他非要扳回来一成不可。但对一个几乎没有缺点的神，他不信命运的哥哥，什么才能让他彻彻底底败个透彻？

他状似无意地问道：你是故意的吗？

Thor不明所以，自然也就不知道要给出什么回答。

Loki本想装作气恼，但此时竟真的恼得胸口都闷了起来：你饶了那些理应受死的中庭人？慈悲为怀的雷神，你是否算准了我会为你收拾烂摊子，就像习惯了弄丢了锤子的时候找我帮你套上新娘的裙子？

他露出一个挑衅的笑容：你知道吗？其中一个人死前，还在祈求神把他们从神的手里解脱出来。

Thor于是明白了他是什么意思。他回答道：我的确放过了他们。Loki，他们是不幸的。

因为他们选择去爱你吗？

他们只能这样去爱。这是不幸的……我第一次意识到。

你在愧疚吗？Loki打断他的话，愧疚自己不能去回应？就因为你害怕？

害怕？我的弟弟，Thor的声音真诚而坚定：Odin之子不知畏惧。

不，你的确是在畏惧。你甚至不知道自己恐惧的是什么。Loki笑起来，他凑到兄长耳边小声说着，搭在Thor肩上的手指几乎在颤栗，他真正明白了Thor的弱点，这将是他在和兄弟漫长竞争中首次获得的完全的胜利。

你在畏惧着去爱。我的哥哥，有那么多人被你吸引，那些人因你而不幸。因为你爱他们，那是等同的怜悯之爱，不求回应的上升之爱，那些勇士因你的爱而舍生忘我，不知何为疲累与气馁，成为云端的英灵。但他却永远永远得不到下降的爱，得不到高尚的雷神根本不存在的那卑劣的爱……何等的不幸！我的哥哥，你刚才也承认了他们不幸，但你是否想过，或许这雷神的可怕的爱，这无人能真正得到的幸运才是他们不幸的根源？ 

Loki继续说道：我不要这样的爱。我不愿意只获得这样的爱。到底是谁赢得了谁，到底是谁全盘皆输，不得到一个结果我是不会束手投降的。我是邪神，我会有自己的命运和故乡，我会离开你，而且永远不会再回来，这是我最后的报复。

Thor听到最后一句，条件反射地伸出手去碰触Loki搭在他肩上的手，却只碰到了一触即碎的幻影。

Thor有一种奇怪的感觉，他觉得或许这不仅仅是气话，Loki真的不会再出现了。但Loki从小到大有那么多次扬言再也不见，他们的轨迹还不是会在某一天会合吗？然而那种可怕的预感，什么东西正在失控的预感依旧让雷神心神不宁。

当天晚上他做了很长很长的梦，梦到Loki，梦到他们的过去，梦到世界树的尽头有那么多的宇宙，梦到那么多庞大世界线的他们怎样去爱去恨，梦到小时候的Loki是怎样拿着书，把其中一句话指给他看，说阿斯加德人可以自己选择性别，既然性别分化的触因之一是爱上了一个人，那为什么世界不赐给每个人不同的性别，只让相爱的两人相同呢？不然这世上有那么多的AlphaBetaOmega，被彼此选中的人不也可以去选择别人、属于别人吗？

翌日早晨，Thor昏昏沉沉地醒来，闻到了奇怪的气味，如无人造访的夜里海浪击碎恒星，那些裹挟着灼烫碎片的水流却带着越橘的清香。

他无意识地走到窗边，未系好的睡袍坦荡荡地半敞着，在晨风里呆楞，像是二次降生到现实里，之前的生命都只是透明而无味的梦。

他模模糊糊地意识到了这才是Loki的报复和决胜局。地狱是不能再爱的痛苦*……他抬起手，指腹触碰到脸上的湿迹。Thor带着某种新奇，明白了原来这就是一败涂地的感觉……他第一次纯粹的是为了自己的悲伤而流下泪水，突然意识到自己学会了怎么作为一个人去爱。

——他觉醒成了Omega。

而在他的腹中，那生命的气息正昭示着异教领袖所言无误，新神真的会生成，而且是在他肚子里生成。英雄的时代将取代众神的时代，而人类的神将借助这掌管风暴、战争、丰饶与生育的旧神诞生，「受你庇佑的将如谷子铺满大地」，一切命运早在他诞生前就已注定。

 

 

*出自《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》


End file.
